Dokapon Wiki:Requests for adminship
Do you want to be a(n) administrator/bureaucrat/rollbacker for the Dokapon Wiki? Look no further, for this is the page where you apply! Please be sure to read the rules below and format you application properly! Check your edits . Archive *Archive 1 *Archive 2 Admin The Special Rules *You must be the CURRENT/FORMER top 3 in here. *1st on the Leaderboard or a wikia staff? Be an local admin in an instant! *You must edit at least once in 30 days, or else you will get degraded if you are a local admin, even though you are a staff (unless you're the founder). Edits *You must have at least 375 edits in the article namespace of this wiki in order to apply for an administrative position! Blocked or not *If you had been blocked in this wiki for more than 1 year in last 5 years, you can't be an admin now (unless testing or some spamming blocks). Bureaucrat The Special Rules *You must be the CURRENT/FORMER top 1 in here. *You must edit at least once in 60 days, or else you will get degraded if you are promoted, even though you are a staff (unless you're the founder). Edits *You must have at least 750 edits in the article namespace of this wiki in order to apply for an administrative position! Blocked or not *If you had been blocked in this wiki for more than 6 months in last 5 years, you can't be an admin now (unless testing or some spamming blocks). Rollback The Special Rules *You must be the CURRENT/FORMER top 7 in here, having more than 1000 points may also qualify. *You must edit at least once in 90 days, or else you will get degraded. Edits *You must have at least 100 edits in the article namespace of this wiki in order to apply for an administrative position! Blocked or not *If you had been blocked in this wiki for more than 18 months in last 4 years, you can't be an rollback now (unless testing or some spamming blocks). Moderators The Special Rule *You must be on the leaderboard currently. Edits Chat *100 mainspace edits. *150 total edits. *200 global edits. Content *375 mainspace edits. *500 total edits. *750 global edits. Discussion *100 mainspace edits. *100 forum/wall/talk/comment edits. *500 total edits. *150 global forum/wall/talk/comment. *650 global edits. Blocked or not *If you had been blocked in this wiki for more than 18 months in last 4 years, you can't be an admin now (unless testing or some spamming blocks). *Did not banned from chats for last 1 year, for the "chat" only. Format *Why do you want permissions on Dokapon Wiki? *Article that you are proud of, but you don't have to be the main contributer. *Signature and the time, can be magicked in with the use of four tildes (~~~~). Example 1 *I have been playing Dokapon Kingdom for a long time and I wish to contribute actively to this knowledge base so others can learn! *Adventurer * Dusk-Argentum] (talk) 11:54, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- Example 2 *Or you can use this template, type these pred details in the section below it: Example *Small letter for reason's first, do not use a period at the end. *Big letter for article's first because it's a link. *It will look like this: Requests Contact an active admin on their message wall if you wish to apply to a staff position.